


The Ocean and Us

by marmariavel



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, I'm tired and the heat is melting my brain so ignore typos please, M/M, but do tell me about them in the comments so I can fix them soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmariavel/pseuds/marmariavel
Summary: You're on a road trip and someone joins you in just the right time.





	The Ocean and Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BloodlineBarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodlineBarnes/gifts).



> Hope you like this. If you do, maybe consider leaving kudos or a comment :)

* * *

You’re on a road trip all on your own because you thought some time for yourself would be marvellous.

But the longer you’re out and about, the more you wish someone would be next to you.

So one evening you decide to stay in the same town for a little longer.

You go to a nice café, eating breakfast there every morning. After a few days, you notice a guy that’s seemingly doing the same. Every morning you sit at the same table. Right across the room from him, always at the same table as well.

With each meal passing, you become aware of more and more features of his, getting the thought that he might not be as temporarily of a person as all the other people that come there all day long. Yet you had never bothered to even think about if you might want to get to know him.

One evening you can’t help but want to go to the beach. It feels like the ocean was screaming for you.

As your toes dig into the soft, warm sand you close your eyes and feel the wind going smoothly through your hair. You take the last warmth of the sun in before it’s setting. Listening to the murmuring of the waves, you take a few steps closer to the water and sit down.

Even though your mind goes blank and you only pay attention to the pastel colours the sky is painted in, you’re lost in thought.

That’s why you don’t notice someone approaching you. He sits down next to you, not saying a word. At first, you want to be creeped out but as you turn your head around, you see him. His jaw starts moving as he says “Bucky” but his gaze is locked at the foaming water. His voice gets lost in the wind but in your head, it echoes.

You tilt your head a little, confused about whether you should avoid whatever’s going to happen or just accept it. Before you realize, your lips have already made up their mind, letting your name rise from them.

You two talk until only the stars and the moon are watching. The bond between you keeps getting stronger and tighter so it was only natural, that you agreed on travelling together from now on.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, M :)


End file.
